Snapped!
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: What happens when Sakura just Snaps? Rewritten version of Snapped! Finally out! R&R please! -XxMiyakaxX
1. Chapter 1

Konichi wa minna-san! It's Miyaka here to represent the newly rewritten "Snapped!". :D Anyways, yeah. Basically, I'm on internet restriction, and I've been neglecting my writing to all ya'll and I am SO sorry. D: So, I decided to re-write my first actual story instead. :3 Anyways…I am going to make a couple changes here and there, but I guess the plot will be slightly the same but expect some new surprises. ;) Lol. XD Well, here ya'll go! To the Disclaimer! Muahahahahaha! -evil laughs-

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Sakura: Miyaka-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything relevant to Naruto and its creator. This is just for her, and fan's amusement, especially Sasuke-bashing ones, hehe…**_

_**Sasuke: Shut up Sakura, you're so annoying!**_

_**Sakura: Oh you shut it stupid little fuck-tard, no one really does give a shit about you now you know. -.-**_

_**Sasuke: That's not true…! Millions of girls love me! Muahahahahaha! Come my fan girls!**_

_**-sends evil chicken nuggets after Sasuke-**_

_**Sasuke: -eyes widen- WTF!!!!!!!! O_O CHICKEN NUGGETS?!**_

_**Sakura: -laughs- Miyaka-Chan's here…**_

_**Miyaka: Hell the fuck yeah bitches! Muahahahahaha! ;)**_

_**-Sasuke tries running away from the evil rabid chicken nuggets but falls over a twig and they push him off a bus :D-**_

_**Sakura: Wasn't that a bit…random Miyaka-chan?**_

_**Miyaka: …Maybe, but you know the viewers love it. ;D**_

_**Sakura: Hehe, yeah. :P But shouldn't you be getting to the story now?**_

_**Miyaka: Eh…fine. I can torture Sasuke-chan later, Muahahahahaha haha…-evil laughs again and chokes but then throws an evil monkey at Sasuke and makes him scream like a little girl- Hehe, I'm good now. XD To the story bitches!**_

"_**Snapped" by XxMiyakaxX aka, Miya-chan! :D**_

_**-Chapter One-**_

'_**My Happily Ever After'**_

_**Lime/Lemon Warning, if you do not like either, skip through, don't say I didn't warn you. xp**_

Sakura was so happy. After five years, she had became the strongest Kunoichi she always dreamt of being.

She was head of the hospital, and she had gained respect from all of Konoha. Life couldn't be better for Sakura, and as she stands at the gates of Konoha, she sees an old friend, finally coming home.

"…Sasuke?" Tears ran down from her face, she couldn't believe that all these years, Sasuke was still alive and had finally came back.

Sasuke gave her his signature smirk as she ran to embrace him for the first time in years. "Sasuke…why did you come back?"

She couldn't help but to ask, she was hoping he came back for her, but even if he didn't, she was still happy that he was back. She loved him still, yes, but if he didn't love her, that was fine, she just wanted him back.

Sasuke hugged her back, "I came back for you, Sakura. I want you to help me rebuild my clan. Itachi is dead as well as all of Akatsuki. I want you to be my bride and the mother of my children. Do you accept?"

Sakura started to cry harder and kissed him. "Yes! I accept! I love you so much Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked and nodded his head, then got on one knee, and got a tiny little box from his pocket.

Sakura was in shock, Sasuke Uchiha was about to propose to her! After all these years, he loved her!

As he opened the little box he spoke, "Sakura Haruno, will you do me the honor of being my wife and mother of my children?" Sakura cried even harder and nodded her head.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke got from his knees, and placed the ring on her ring finger and kissed her passionately as she pulled her arms around his neck and pulled her closer to her, and deepened the kiss until…

"Sasuke-teme!!!" They broke apart and turned around to see the hyperactive Ninja, now turned Hokage with a large grin on his face.

"I see you made Hokage Naruto. Never thought you actually would." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You do know that I can execute you right now since you're a missing Nin right Sasuke?" Naruto spit his tongue out, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, don't start with that. At least Sasuke came back on his own, shouldn't that count for something?" Naruto shrugged.

"It can, it cannot. My decision really, so Sasuke-teme has to prove to me that he's changed and he won't do it again." Sakura hit Naruto over the head and he began to whine.

"Waaaahhh, Sakura-chan! Why did you hit me?" He whined. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just trust him, I know Sasuke's changed, right Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded his head and then put his arm around Sakura's waist and Sakura blushed a little.

"I'm not going to lose Sakura again Naruto. I'm here to stay." Naruto glared at Sasuke a little. "How do I know that? How do I know if this is just a rouse to take over the village? You went to Orochimaru, who knows if you're even the real Sasuke?"

Sasuke began to get annoyed at Naruto. "Just trust me. If I were Orochimaru I would have already taken the village already or had already attacked."

"Fine…I'll give you one last chance, but if you fuck it up, I'm locking you up for life." Sasuke nodded his head and then began to walk off with his arm still around Sakura's waist.

"Come on Sakura. I'll show you to the Uchiha Compound, unless it's been sold…" Sasuke glared at Naruto, and Naruto laughed.

"Nah, it's all good. No one bought it, they said that they don't want to be in a place where scum like you used to live." Sasuke glared, and Sakura sighed.

"Hn." Sasuke said, as he and Sakura were on their way to the Uchiha Compound. People on the streets eyes widened, and then glared at the couple.

Sakura could hear people whispering behind her back, "I can't believe she's with that damned Uchiha! Is she stupid?!"

"Doesn't she know he's just going to use her? Just to revive his stupid clan, he doesn't care about her!"

Sakura looked down sadly seeing how people are going to start hating her for her trying to be with the one she loved.

Sasuke saw the sadness on her face, and could hear the whispers. He turned around, and glared at them all.

"Shut up." he said in a deathly tone, and everyone went completely silent. He and Sakura continued walking till they got to the Uchiha Compound, and finally rested there.

Sakura looked around, and made her way to Sasuke's parent's room. Then out of nowhere, Sasuke through her on the bed and got on top of her and smirked.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She giggled, he continued to smirk at the fully grown woman. He put his hands to her stomach and lowered a little.

"When do you want to begin?" he said with another smirk. Sakura blushed a bit. "Umm…can we wait a little? I kinda of want to get to know you again, it's been awhile you know…" Sasuke nodded his head.

"I see. When do you think you would want to start?" Sakura shrugged, "I don't know…maybe in a few months, maybe a year."

Sasuke twitched, he didn't think it'd take Sakura a year to have sex with him and get pregnant with his child.

"Why so long Sakura?" he grabbed a strand of her hair and looked into her eyes lovingly. "I would love to begin now." Sakura blushed a bit harder.

_**LIME/LEMON WARNING**_

"Well…I guess we can try…" She giggled and then pulled her arms around his neck and begin to kiss him deeply.

Sasuke smirked against her lips, and then began to caress her left breast while he began to kiss back and then started to use a bit of tongue.

Sakura began to moan a little, while Sasuke started to squeeze her breast a little harder and then started to kiss her neck and gave her a few hickeys as well.

"Sas…uke…kun…mmmm…" Sakura moaned, he smirked and squeezed harder. He then bit her neck leaving a mark, "You're mine. No one else's, and I will kill whoever tries to claim you as theirs."

Sakura nodded her head and started to remove her top and bra revealing her fully grown breasts. Sasuke looked at them a bit, as if he were mesmerized, and then smirked.

"You've grown, Sakura." she giggled and blushed a little. "Yeah…you have too." he then began to suck on her breast, and massage the other.

"Uhh…mmmm…" Sakura moaned, she couldn't help but to feel the pleasure, she was, after all, a virgin.

"Sakura. Do you want to go farther?" Sasuke asked still massaging her other breasts in his right hand.

Sakura thought for a moment, and then nodded her head. "Yes, Sasuke-kun." he smirked, and then ran his hands down to her pants, and started to slide them off completely.

Sakura was blushing immensely, no other guy had seen her completely unclothed, well, maybe except Naruto, but he was only peaking at her at the springs, and she knocked him out for about an hour, so it didn't really matter.

The next thing Sakura noticed was Sasuke taking off all of his clothes as well, first, he took off his shirt, then his pants leaving him in only boxers.

Sakura blushed again, and then Sasuke spoke, "Are you sure, Sakura?" Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure." he smirked, and then took off his boxers, making him completely nude as well as Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed a lock of Sakura's hair tightly, and then began to slide his dick inside and thrusted in and out hard, fast and deep.

Sakura started to scream a little, it was so painful, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him close to her and digged her nails into his back and bit her bottom lip.

Sasuke stopped for a moment, "Are you okay?" Sakura nodded weakly but smiled. "I'm okay…it just hurts a little…"

Sasuke nodded his head, and realized that she was a virgin, and he shouldn't be rough on her, and began to slow down a bit until she was used to the pain, and began to feel the pleasures of sex.

Sasuke kept thrusting in and out a bit more gentler than before, then started to speed up his pace once he saw Sakura was getting used to it, and was starting to cum on his dick a little.

"S-Sasuke-kun…harder…" she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist to push him in deeper and harder. He smirked.

He thrusted harder, and deeper within her core, and started to cum a little as well and grunted. "Sakura…"

Sakura moaned louder and louder each thrust and pressed her breasts against Sasuke's chest and kept cumming on Sasuke's dick.

_**Scene Change :D**_

"Naruto-kun? Sasuke-san's back? Really?" Naruto grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah! He came back today! And he and Sakura are together and you know what…" he winked at her, Hinata blushed.

"Oh Naruto-kun…" she giggled. Naruto put his arms around Hinata's waist and started kissing her neck leaving little butterfly kisses and hickeys.

Just then, Naruto heard a knock at the door, he sighed. "What do you want?" He hollered out. "It's your favorite Sensei, Naruto." Naruto grinned, and opened the door to reveal Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! How ya doing?" Naruto asked, Kakashi shrugged, "I'm okay, but I heard Sasuke had returned, and I'm guessing he's with Sakura…did you warn her about his potential intentions?"

Naruto nodded his head and sighed, "Yeah, but she told me to trust him, or else she'd kill me." Naruto whined, Hinata giggled a little, and Kakashi laughed.

"Well, I think that Sakura-chan knows what she's doing…I just hope she doesn't get hurt…" Hinata said a bit worried.

Kakashi nodded his head. "I agree, Sakura knows all about what men want, but her love for Sasuke could blind her from what he may and may not do, I just hope she'll be able to know if what she's doing is what she truly wants."

"I'm sure that Sakura-chan will be okay, Sasuke-teme won't hurt her too bad, I don't think, but if he does…you know what I'll do…" Naruto said with a dark aura, Hinata sweat dropped and Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Good for you Naruto. But you already know that Sasuke and you are very close in strength, and even though you are Hokage, he still may be a challenge for you."

Naruto glared, "Sasuke may be strong, but I can kick his ass no problem, I am Hokage for a reason you know, Dattebayo!"

Hinata giggled a little. "Oh Naruto-kun, of course you can. Hehe." Naruto kissed her on the cheek and then went back to his couch and sat down.

"So, what did you really want Kakashi?" Naruto asked seriously. Kakashi sat down in a chair, "I wanted to know what punishment you were going to give Sasuke for, well, you know. His betrayal."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, Sakura still loves him, and I can't make it as hard as I want to and think I should, because Sakura would be upset, and I don't want her to be upset because of me."

Kakashi nodded his head, "Yes, but we can't let him get off clean, he has to get a punishment. At least house arrest or something like that."

"I think that House arrest is a good idea, Kakashi-san. He won't be able to train like he wants to, and he can spend more time with Sakura-chan, and Sakura-chan can watch him, and be like his warden, you know?"

Naruto grinned at Hinata, "That's a great Idea Hinata-chan! You're so smart!" Naruto picked her up and kissed her, she giggled. "I'm glad you think so Naruto-kun."

_**Scene Change Back To Sasuke And Sakura :D**_

Sasuke and Sakura lay in bed together, with Sakura's head on Sasuke's chest and sleeping soundly.

Sasuke had his arm around her waist and slept a little too, but woke up softly, trying not to wake Sakura and began to think if them having sex one time would be enough for Sakura to be able to get pregnant. Sasuke held Sakura close to him and pulled the covers over each other and went back to sleep.

Well…I know it's short, but hey, it's the first new chapter of the newly written Snapped! XP Anyways, people who have been with me since the beginning, about two years ago? Know this story, and they know it well. :P So, there ya'll go! WOOT! REVIEW BISHES OR THE EVIL CHICKEN NUGGETS WILL EAT CHUR SOUL! ;O xD

-XxMiyakaxX


	2. Note Sorry

Hello minna-san! It's Miyaka-chan here to tell ya'll that I'm going on vacation tomorrow! O.O So, I won't be able to reply or anything for about a month possibly. D: I'm going to be in Virginia for about a month, and I won't have internet access for some time, so yeah. ;-; But anyways! I'm just going to tell ya'll that I WILL still be working on all chapters and new stories in Virginia! Yes! I will be writing them all down in notebooks till my hand falls off. :D xD Anyways, I guess that is it. Thanks for reading!

-XxMiyakaxX


End file.
